


Sunsets and Butterflies

by VarisciteSkies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, Oneshot, fluff?, i dont know what im doing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarisciteSkies/pseuds/VarisciteSkies
Summary: Keith notices a guy on the bus, the guy clearly doesn't notice a lot because he's becoming a target for someone else... Keith decides he's not letting anything happen.





	Sunsets and Butterflies

He wouldn't exactly say that his commute to college was a particularly long one, but Keith travelled slightly longer than some people. It took him about two hours by train to get to where he went, "The garrison" people called it as it seemed strict and military. However, even though some people travelled for a longer time than he did, it was still a boring two hours so he had to find ways of entertaining/distracting himself so as to make the journey seem less tedious. Playing on his phone seemed to work, until he realised that he would have no charge for the way back. Instead, he found a more fun thing to do. Watch the passengers.  
From old Margret down the street, going to her job at a bakery, to Busy Tony, who worked a 9-5 office job at a company that no one had ever heard of. The black haired boy found solace in coming up with stories for people he saw getting on and off the public train. He never realised that being that observant could help someone out in the future.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a typical Monday for Keith. Get on the train, here comes Tony and Margret and that weird old guy (Keith always got weird vibes from him so didn't bother making up a story in his head) and a collection of other, less interesting, people. 'Wait, who's that?' Keith wondered when he saw some lanky, tan kid, maybe a year or two younger than him, board the train and stand awkwardly by the door, holding the bar to steady himself as the train started. Looking at him, even from afar Keith could tell he was attractive; broad shoulders and nice skin but, something seemed off about the way his eyes kept to the floor, only flickering up now and then to look in a specific direction and then back at the shaking metal bottom of the train. Keeping an eye on him out of curiosity, Keith wondered where he was headed and began making up a story for him like he did with the other passengers he took interest in.   
He imagined him as a young adult, going to college just like him. Maybe he had lots of friends and took a course in geology! Keith thought that a jock would be more fitting for the new mystery passenger, taking time to admire his shoulders once more 'definitely a swimmer' he thought.  
Keith was ripped abruptly from these thoughts when the train stopped and he realised it was his time to get off and attend his education!! 'Great,' he thought 'another day of bullshit'  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On his way back home, he was in a bad mood. He had a new assignment that was due way too soon. He had drifted off in a lecture, making a fool out of himself when he was called on AND to top it all off, he left his wallet at home, therefore forfeiting any lunch he had been looking forward to. 'This bad mood is being projected on to every passenger on this train today' He decided. He hoped Tony had been fired from his job and that Margret's new recipe failed and the weird old guy- 'wait that not his usual spot in the corner' suddenly snapping out of his anger fuelled trance, he saw what was going on right in front of his eyes. The college kid (Keith gave him the name Christopher) was looking even more uncomfortable than normal and standing right next to him (too close for a less than crowded train Keith thought) was the weird old guy that Keith often paid no mind. 'OH HELL NO' was he first thing that came to mind as Keith /not so/ casually got up and pretended to go to the train door, wedging himself between the already small space between 'Christopher' and the weirdo.  
The college kid immediately relaxed (only slightly as there was still someone standing WAY too close) just enough for Keith to tell that there most certainly was something dodgy going on with that guy.  
Shooting the old guy (now named sleezy Joe in Keiths head) the meanest death glare he could muster, making the guy back off even more, he turned to 'Christopher', "Is your stop coming up?"   
The college kid seemed to catch on immediayly, "uh, yeah! Are you getting off here too?" even though the tone seemed normal, the look that he gave Keith seemed to be pleading him to stay with him, keep him safe. And safe was what he was, Keith decided when the train finally pulled to a stop and the both of them bolted out of there as fast as what was considered normal.

 

They reached a park just outside the station, the sun was setting over the trees due to the winter day times. "Er, the names Lance," said the college kid (oh that's his real name) extending his hand for Keith to shake, After the greeting, Lance continued "Thanks for saving my ass back there, I didn't really know what to do haha" his awkward tone was reflected by his body language, his hand scratching the back of his neck.  
"It's no problem really, that guys a creep. I'm Keith by the way," before he could say anything else Lance interrupted  
"Don't worry I already know who you are, we take physics together?" noticing Keith's confused expression, Lance continued "I sit right behind you..."  
Keith was suddenly feeling very guilty about not paying attention to his classmates as he had clearly missed out on an extremely attractive face, "sorry, I don't really pay attention to other people," As soon as he said it, he realised how dumb it sounded. Of course he paid attention to others, that's how he got Lance out of that whole mess in the fi,rst place. Realising his mistake in words, Keith started to stutter out explanations and half sentences, turning more and more red as he continued. "god why is talking to your pretty face so hard?"

Time froze. Both of their eyes widened as the words sunk in. Keith had called Lance, a boy he had just met, pretty.  
"Well," Lance was speaking without thinking, "Do you want my number or something?" he said while holding out his phone and averting his eyes with a red face.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the train was no longer a boring experience for Keith. He had someone to share the journey with now. A particularly late night of catching up with work, left Keith and Lance taking a later train. Suddenly, Keith felt the heavy weight of the taller boy's head on his shoulder and without thinking, Keith planted a kiss there. Freaking out, he feared that Lance would wake up and hit him or something but instead a sleepy smile played on his face and a small "Thank you Keith" could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading... this is the first fic I've ever written so I'm sorry if its not great. I don't know how often I'll be able to update so just bare (bear???) with me for now ;)


End file.
